stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
DY class
The DY-class is a family of spacecraft designs used by Earth throughout the 21st century and 22nd century. First developed in secret during the 1980s and early 1990s by the Dyson-Yoyodyne Corporation, the DY-100 subclass was intended for use in long-term manned missions to Mars and the Jovian system. However the design proved unpopular following the collapse of the and sudden lack of commercial interest in spaceflight in the mid-1990s.( novel: , Journal of Applied Technology) The DY-class continued to be upgraded and built upon for the next 160 years, including the addition of fusion impulse in the 2020s and warp drive in the 2060s. DY-class designs continued to be utilised well into the 22nd century and 23rd century. ( , , : "Nuclear Time") Subclasses There are several subclasses of the DY-class. ''DY-100'' *In Service: 1996 *Length: 92m The DY-100 is probably the most famous of the DY-class vessels, mainly because the was of this class. The DY-100 was advanced for its time, using several highly-classified technologies in its construction. These included a -powered ion drive for propulsion and an early form of transparent aluminum. As travel to its destination was scheduled to take months or even years, the ships of this class also carried cryostasis units for its passengers. At least one ship of this class seemed to have artificial gravity, as a 23rd century boarding party had no difficulty traveling through the ship without the need for special boots or equipment. :In continuity, the artificial gravity of the DY-100 and later vessels was due to technology found in a Slaver Empire stasis box during the Apollo 22 mission in 1976. Due to the DY-100 s unpopularity, only eighteen vessels were constructed and three launched. These including the , which was used by Khan Noonien Singh in 1996 to escape at the end of the Eugenics Wars and the , which was converted to an unmanned freighter and still in use in the 2260s.( , Novel: ,Journal of Applied Technology) ''DY-200''/''DY-245'' *In Service: **''DY-200'': 2021 **''DY-245'': 2025 *Length: 154.8m In the early 2020s, advancement in propulsion engineering resulted in the creation of the DY-200 subclass. These ships featured a impulse drive system that was twice as efficient as the DY-100 s ion drive, reducing travel inside the solar system and making the ship less reliant on cryostasis. ( : "Nuclear Time") Initial run of DY-200 ships was limited to upgrading the remaining fifteen DY-100 hulls which had been in storage since the late 1990s. However, by 2025, new ships were being constructed under the DY-245 subclass. (Journal of Applied Technology) ''DY-300'' *In Service: 2035 *Length: 200m Further improvement to the impulse drive system and a redesign of the space frame in the mid 2030s resulted in the DY-300-class. This was the first type of starship to carry the design of fusion impulse drive that was largely unchanged well into the 24th century. ( : "Nuclear Time") ''DY-400''/''DY-430'' *In Service: **''DY-400'': 2048 **''DY-430'': 2064 *Length: 215m Following Zefram Cochrane's successful warp flight in 2063 the latest DY-class (DY-400) was modified to include the first generation of warp drive, creating the DY-430-subclass and fueling Earth's first major period of extrasolar colonisation. ( novel: , : "Nuclear Time") ''DY-500'' *In Service: 2073 *Length: 169.5m During Earth's second major period of extrasolar colonisation the DY-500 class was used extensively. This subclass included at least two variants, the DY-500-B and the DY-500-C. ( ) ''DY-732'' *In Service: 2102 *Length: 151m The DY-732 was used as a colony ship during Earth's second major period of extrasolar colonisation. One such vessel was the . ( ) ''DY-950'' *In Service: 2128 *Length: 235.6m The DY-950 was used as a colony ship during Earth's second major period of extrasolar colonisation. ( ) ''DY-1200'' *In Service: 2160 *Length: 263m The last of the DY-class family of designs. The DY-1200 was used as a colony ship during Earth's second major period of extrasolar colonisation.( , : "Nuclear Time") External links * * * * * * *DY class at the Journal of Applied Technology. Category:Starship classes